Love is a Battlefield?
by MrAlan
Summary: Kazuki Wedner, 16 years old, is living a peaceful life with his childhood friend and neighbour Chiwa Harusaki, he doesn't talk to anyone, no friends, no girlfriend... but suddenly the most popular girl in school confesses to him, and that confession was a fake and then more girls keep coming, will he be able to recover his peaceful life? Or will he settle with a girl? OCxHarem


**[A/N]  
Okay, definitely not the serie everyone was expecting for… I was watching it… and reading it, and I thought let's challenge it, since there is two fics only! I personally love/hate this serie for it's cliché thingy and for the heroine, and I wanted to write yet another personality for my OC, also I would like to get better at comedy/love type of scenarios so expect stupid cliché things… that would probably make you sick… anyway this probably will be another fic I will focus on… for now… rarely.**

 **This fic basically replaces Kido Eita with my OC, like always it will be an OCxHarem story so if you don't like harems I advise you to stop reading here and read something you like more, I don't want you to waste your time with my (cliché) story.**

 **Onto the Fic! Please do Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ore no Kanojo to Osananamiji ga Shuraba Sugiru (OreShura), I just own my OC!**

 **Love is a Battlefield?**

 **Prologue: Boy (unfortunately) meets Girl**

Love

What is Love?

Many would describe them as the feeling you feel when you see that special person, others would describe it as when you feel that warm feel in your chest whenever you are with that person, and very few people would describe it as when you have too many things of that person.

To me?

I don't know… but for now, I think…

It's just a waste of time.

 _Kazuki's House_

*THUD* *THUD*

"Kakkun?"

*THUD* *THUD*

"Kakkun?"

"Agh…" I groaned a little bit while raising my upper body, who is it at this time? What time is it? "Coming…" I said while yawning, huh? Did I slept on the sofa? Why?

"Oh! Kakkun! There you are!" A girly voice shouted, ah it's her again, if I ignore her the thing that happened last time will happen again… better answer her.

"Sorry, I'm coming" I said then I stood from the sofa and was about to go to the door leading to the hall outside but then I saw her outside my window/door that led to the garden, I then opened the window/door, "What is it Chiwa?" I said while scratching a side of my head.

"Nothing, I just came to ask you what is for dinner?" Chiwa asked while looking at me happily, Chiwa Harusaki, 16 years old, she is a short girl that has Orange short hair, she keeps her hair style with some sort of thin twin tails (?), the color of her eyes is red and for some strange reason she keeps a red collar around her neck, because of this and many many reasons people call her Chiwawa, for some strange twist of fate she is my childhood friend and neighbor.

"What you want so-?"

"Shopping time!"

"You are not going with me" I said while looking at her very serious then she looked a bit surprised and then she pouted.

"Come on…" Chiwa said while pouting, no there is no way I'm taking her with me.

"Remember last time? The shopping basket was full! It was full of meat and sweets!" I said while reminiscing of that time, we were out shopping when we were near the cash register I made sure I had everything and then suddenly the moment I was paying piles of meat and bags full of sweets were on the basket, I still ask myself how the hell did she do that, but that is one of the seven mysteries of Chiwa Harusaki.

"Hm…." Chiwa still pouted, then she raised her left hand, "I won't ask for any junk food" She said while smiling, I then looked at her unfazed, she is obviously lying.

"… Go change" I said to her while face palming, I have to stop pampering her, then I saw Chiwa getting all smiley.

"Yay! Wait in front of my house then!" Chiwa said then she put her shoes on and started to run towards her house through the hedge that connected both our houses.

"Hey! Don't run! I will wait for you so just go slowly!" I said to her while looking a bit annoyed and worried, then I saw her go a bit slowly, I then rubbed my forehead with my right hand, "That girl will give me a hard time, I just hope I have enough money for whatever she wants" I said then I closed the window/door and stood there for a few minutes, "Better get prepared" I said but I didn't move I just looked at my reflection.

Kazuki Wedner, 16 years old, black messy medium length hair, blue eyes, bored expression, pretty tall for a guy my age, currently wearing a blue shirt and black pants, Hmm… Status? Living alone and Single… well in real life.

"I'll just wait for her to finish in front of her house" I said then I started to walk towards my door, I grabbed a few bills and then I got out of my house, and then I walked towards the right just about 5 steps and I stood in front of the fence of Chiwa's house.

"Here I am!" Chiwa shouted while smiling and closing both her eyes, I then looked at her expressionless, "Here I am!" She shouted once again, don't fall for her trap, "HERE! I! AM!"

"There you are" I said while looking at her expressionless, "Now, let's go" I said then I waited for her to get outside of her fence, then she came towards me with a pout, and we started to walk towards the market.

"Muu! Kakkun is expressionless as almost always" Chiwa said while pouting, sorry for being born with this face, "Why did you sleep in the couch?"

"I don't know" I said while thinking, what was I doing before that? Oh! "I think I was playing that online game again" I said while mentally face palming, I'm way too engrossed in that game.

"Again?" Chiwa said while looking a bit worried, "You have to stop playing once in a while, remember last time you didn't sleep because of that game?" Chiwa said while looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah… I have to sleep, I'll sleep early today" I said then we started to get near the market, "We are almost there"

"Yay! Meat!" Chiwa said while looking really happy, I then looked at her and she smiled really widely.

"… Just don't go overboard this time" I said while patting her head, it's become a habit about now, patting Chiwa's head that is.

"Yay! Kakkun, I love you!" Chiwa said while jumping up and down out of joy, then we arrived inside the market, Chiwa took a basket on her hands but I grabbed it and held it.

"Let me carry the heavy things, you just go and get what you want" I said to Chiwa and then she saluted me, I bet we look like father and daughter I mean I'm totally pampering her.

(Time Skip)

"Meat~ Meat~ Meat~" Chiwa was humming all by herself while sitting on the chair beside the table.

"I'm also putting vegetables you know" I said while stirring some pieces of vegetables inside the pot, and then I stirred some of the pieces of meat on the frying pan.

"Kakkun is a big dummy, a closet pervert, I hate him" Chiwa said then I looked at her and she was pouting, this girl is unbelievable.

"I'm making you meat! Look!" I said then Chiwa instantly cheered up, and she smiled a bright smile towards me.

"I love you Kakkun!" Chiwa said, no… didn't she heard me the first time? That I'm making a vegetables stew AND meat?

"Just wait for a while okay?" I said then I continued cooking, tomorrow I have school again… ugh… what a pain.

(Short Time Skip)

"Hmmm~! Meaaaat~!" Chiwa said while still stuffing her mouth with meat, I paid no heed and I continued eating, "I lovf youf Kakkun" Chiwa said while smiling at me.

"Hey, don't talk with your mouth full" I scolded her, then she raised her fist, oh no, and hit herself on the head gently then she stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry" Chiwa said while Tee-hee-ing, I looked at this unbelievable scene, that… that really is stupid.

"Hey! I saw you! Eat your vegetables too!" I said while pointing at the small bowl beside her, then she got a bit startled and she ate some vegetables with a pout, then she once again started to eat meat.

"It's been 9 years right?" Chiwa suddenly said, then I caught up with what she was saying, "You know you can live with—"

"I'm fine" I said interrupting whatever she was about to say, "I can clean and I can cook so I'm fine living alone and also I'm 16, I probably can take care of myself" I said while looking at Chiwa while still eating, then she pouted a bit.

"Then what would happen if you got a girlfriend" Chiwa said, then I looked at her curiously, I blinked… 1 time… 2 times… 3 times.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend" I said while looking at her, "And also I don't talk to anyone, I don't have friends, I will worry about getting a girlfriend in you know…. 5 to 6 years" I said while still eating, well I have two friends… well one friend and one special person, even though I don't know her.

"Hmm…" Chiwa said while thinking for a while, then she smiled, "Then that's good" Chiwa smiled, then I looked at her curiously, why is she that happy?

(Time Skip)

"Hey, Kakkun…" Chiwa said while sitting on my couch, I was currently washing the dishes.

"What is it, Chiwa?"

"Isn't that Natsukawa Masuzu girl in your class?" Chiwa asked, then I turned around and saw her reading a magazine, "The one that came back from overseas" Chiwa clarified since I don't know who she is talking about.

"I think so" I said while washing once again the dishes, that girl… Natsukawa Masuzu…

"That girl's really pretty, she's almost like a princess" Chiwa said with a tone that said that she really admired her, you got the princess part right, she looks like she looks down on others, "I mean, she's got blue eyes and platinum hair, she's, like, super popular, isn't she? I heard guys ask her out all the time"

"Heh~" I said in a monotone voice, I mean I have no interest in that girl, but since it's Chiwa saying all this, I should pay attention to her.

"Must be nice being popular" Chiwa said with an expectantly tone.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Being popular? You mean acting all nice and being the center of attention every day? No thank you, I'd rather be myself.

"Aren't you interested?" Chiwa asked me, then I looked at her and she was looking at me from the couch.

"In what?"

"Natsukawa"

"No" I said while looking serious at her, then we stared at each other for a while and she gave up and continued to look at her magazine.

"This month's Pachi Lemon is great!" Chiwa said excitedly, "I'm gonna get super popucute this summer, too!" Chiwa said while laughing a bit, then I washed the last plate.

"Popucute?" I asked while looking a bit disbelieved.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

 _Road to School_

Last night, Chiwa went home after we talked for a while, then I went to my room and played my usual online game, I sent a message of good luck to _that_ user and then I slept early, then morning came and I wake up like usual, washed myself and I put my uniform that was a white shirt and over that a blue vest and a black ribbon on my neck, gray pants and brown shoes and—

"Hey, Kakkun!" Chiwa said interrupting my train of thoughts, then I looked at her and she was in her uniform, which was about the same but obviously instead of pants she had a white skirt and her shirt was a shirt typical of a sailor outfit, but this time instead of her usual green ribbons she had— "Remember how I said I was gonna get popucute yesterday?" Chiwa asked while once again interrupting my train of thoughts.

"I think so"

"I did!" Chiwa said while pouting a bit towards me, then she recovered and started to touch her new brooches, "So tell me what you think"

"What did you get bigger? Or… did you get shorter… again?" I said while looking at her a bit annoyed.

"I didn't get bigger nor get shorter and also what do you mean by again?" Chiwa shouted a bit towards me, then she pouted once again, and once again she recovered, "Look!" She said while pointing at her new brooches.

"They are very red" I said while looking straight ahead, her new brooches were heart shaped ones, they had little stars on the side, honestly I thought they were very cute but I like to tease Chiwa once in a while.

"Not that! I'm asking you if you think they are cute" Chiwa said then she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, they are" I said while smiling a bit, then I changed to my usual expressionless face, Chiwa then smiled really wide.

"Yay! The plan worked!" Chiwa said while pumping her fist into the air, "Little things like this can make a girl popular in an instant, it said so in Pachi Lemon" Chiwa said while looking proud, no I don't think that's how it works, if that would happen then every girl in the world would be popular.

"Is that so?"

"Did you know that?"

"Nope"

"You didn't?! Yay! I know something Kakkun doesn't!" Chiwa said while jumping a little bit.

"Yeah, but still why are you asking me? You should ask another boy" I said while looking at Chiwa a bit annoyed.

"It's because you are my childhood friend!" Chiwa said then she twirled a bit ahead of me, she sure is happy… is she that happy to become popular? "I might get ridiculously popular today!" Then she stopped and looked at me really happy, "What'll you do?"

"About what?"

"You know!"

"I don't know"

"Come on~!" Chiwa said then she ran ahead of me.

"Hey, don't run!" I shouted towards Chiwa, she really ought to not push herself.

"I can run just fine now, Kakkun you dummy! You big big dummy!" Chiwa said then she looked at me seriously, "Just you watch! Don't come crying to me when I get all popular and you don't know what to do with yourself! A-And I'll get a boyfriend! You dummy!" Chiwa said while sticking her tongue out at me, and finally she ran off, her dreams of becoming popular are way too much, I can't keep up with her.

"At least she can run again" I said while smiling a little bit, then I got something from my bag, "I guess I need to walk to school alone again" I said then I got my music player and my headphones and I put my headphones on and I started the music, finally I started to walk once again towards the school.

While I walked I saw everyone with a friend or while holding hands with someone of the opposite sex, I was the only one walking alone, but that's fine, I have been alone for almost 9 years… no one to love… no one to rely on, Chiwa is a special case since she is my childhood friend, she is someone I care for deeply, even though she is a tad bit annoying, and also _that other person_ she has been with me almost two years and our relationship is growing almost each day, I then stopped walking because the train was coming.

I don't mind this, for me this is paradise, I don't have to worry about anything, just dinner because of Chiwa, then the train passed through and the bars were lifted, that's right… I don't…

Mind being alone.

(Time Skip)

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"They said they took Chiwawa-chan was took to the faculty office!"

"What for?"

"The guys in class 1-5 said she was going around shouting, "Finishing move: Popularity Puppy-Dog Eyes!" at them, with a bloodthirsty glare, so the disciplinary committee had to bring her in" Some girls and a guy with long hair were talking… that Chiwa, I have to scold her on dinner, maybe I'll make a vegetable stew again today.

"Ohhhh~!"

"It's her!"

"It's Masuzu Natsukawa" Every single boy in the classroom then looked at the back door and the girls felt a bit awkward, then I should guess they don't like her, I just kept reading my book, I don't want to see that girl, I definitely don't like her, I just need to avoid her all this semester, god if you are on my side please let me avoid her safely all this semester.

(Time Skip)

"Listen up, everyone. We're changing seats today" The homeroom teacher instructed everyone, and everyone seemed to be complaining, others were expecting to be beside the person they like, others wanted to be next to Natsukawa, I'm fine with either place I just don't want to be surrounded from all sides by my classmates.

(Small Time Skip)

"And so for, Wedner-kun will be seat 24" The teacher instructed me, I just nodded and I looked at where I'm supposed to sit and I went towards it, I put my bag on the handle and I sat down, next to the person that sits next to the window, huh.

"At least I'm not next to—"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"For Real?!"

"Why?!" Everyone complained interrupting my train of thoughts, what is with everyone interrupting my thoughts, I then looked at what everyone was making a deal for… and I knew god had forsaken me.

"…" Coming my way or rather the seat next to me, was Masuzu Natsukawa, agh… this will be a long semester, I then looked at the side opposite to her seat, then I felt she looked at me and I turned to look at her, "Nice to meet you" She said calmly without any emotion.

"Nice to meet you too" I also said and I looked at the front, while resting my chin on my right hand, while my arm rested on my desk, I then saw everyone looking at me and at Natsukawa.

"What?!"

"This Sucks!"

This will definitely be a long semester.

(Small Time Skip)

"Next is a handout regarding the next school cleaning" The teacher said while I was reading my handout, but right now I'm very annoyed.

"He's just staring at his handout…"

"He's smart isn't he? Why is he also lucky?! It's just not fair!" Every single guy, and I mean every single guy in the classroom was looking at me and I could guess they were also looking at Natsukawa, I can change my seat with you any day, and also I didn't ask for this life! It was given to me… unfortunately.

"Can't he give me that luck?!" Can't you leave me alone?!

"If I was in Wedner's seat, I'd stare at Natsukawa all day long" Creep, mister we have a creep here, don't mind them, don't mind them, I just have to ignore them, and I can live a happy school life.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

 _Kazuki's House_

"I must be going crazy" I said while I felt my eyebrows twitched, it has one long day at school everyone looked at me, I don't need this damn attention, but I took a breather when recess arrived I ate at the roof alone as usual, and I walked home alone and right now I'm cursing the person in front of me.

"Kakkun, I love you!" Chiwa said while stuffing her mouth with meat, I continued to look at her annoyed.

"That's wrong, you love meat" I said while eating normally, "At least eat your vegetables!" I scolded her and she started to eat a bit of her vegetables.

"Meat~!" She said then once again she started to eat meat, I guess I can't make her eat vegetables huh?

"Hey, are your parents still working for their overtime check?" I asked while eating the last bit of my vegetables and I proceeded to eat a little bit of my meat since Chiwa has been eyeing my meat.

"No, no check, it's voluntary overtime" Chiwa said while shaking her hand to the sides and with a serious face, "They should be back soon"

"Well, you can stay as long as you want to" I said then I saw Chiwa had a piece of meat on her cheek, how the hell did that end up there? I then grabbed a napkin, "Chiwa don't move"

"Eh?" Chiwa then stopped eating and looked at me, I then got closer to Chiwa, "K-Kakkun?" She got a bit redder, don't know why though, then I put the napkin on her cheek that had the meat on it.

"You had a piece of meat on your cheek" I said then I sat normally again and I looked at her and she was a bit angry and maybe disappointed? "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Chiwa said while eating some of her meat faster than usual, "Hey, Hey"

"What?"

"Where do you sit now?" Chiwa asked me and I was reminded of my infernal seat.

"I sit next to Natsukawa" I said while my shoulders dropped, I then was reminded of that hell time I endured in class… I swear if I have to endure that tomorrow Chiwa will have to eat nothing but vegetables for a month.

"What?! That super cute girl?!" Chiwa said surprised, really surprised, I then looked at her and she continued, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously serious, but aghhh I hate that seat, I don't want to be near her, I hope nothing changes" I said while looking at the ceiling, will I survive this semester?

"Ah, that's true" Chiwa said then she started to giggle and go all happy by some strange reason, "In your case, nothing will change" Chiwa said and she started to get really happy if she was a dog her tail would be wiggling all this time.

(Time Skip)

 _Kazuki's Room_

[ _Just use a recovery potion!]_

 _[O-Okay]_

 _[+100 HP]_

 _[Why did you use the low one?!]_

 _[The power of our love is more healing]_

 _[Don't talk about love!]_ Right now I was playing my usual online game "Delusions Online" this game it was an MMORPG that was about a hero from our era transported to the middle times, and so that is why it's called Delusions, the amazing thing this game had was it's user name system, usually someone would input their own username but the game gave you 3 columns where you needed to put some crazy names my user name is _Lonely Shining Knight_ , and the person that I'm playing with is—

[ _W-Whoa!]_

 _[This is the power of the Demon lord!]_

 _[No, this is because we are stunned, damn it! Princess get back, I'll hold him off while you cast a spell, and do it fast!]_

 _[Okay, Lonely!]_

 _[I said call me Knight!]_ And with that I moved my character in front and I used a skill in the game which would make the enemy target only me, and my character started to fight, damn it already down to the 1000s of HP, come on Princess! Come on Burning Pudding Princess!

 _[Armageddon]_

 _[W-Wait! That also targets me! How should I get saved?!]_

 _[By the power of our love]_

 _[As I said!]_ Then the explosion happened blowing away the enemy and me, _[Don't talk about loveeeee!]_

(Small Time Skip)

 _[Sorry, Lonely]_

 _[Don't worry, at least you leveled up]_ Right now my character and Princess character were in a house, in our house, I then looked at the clock in my room 12:40 a.m. _[Damn, it's already this late? I don't want to go to school tomorrow…]_

 _[What is it? Do you have some problems?]_

 _[No… well, yeah, I have to sit next to a popular egocentric girl and the whole male population is either looking at me or glaring at me]_

 _[I-Is she cute?]_

 _[No, not at the least, well no use delaying what is waiting for me, Goodbye Princess and good luck at school]_ Then I moved my character in front of Princess and I made my character hug her character, _[Behave okay?]_

 _[Okay, goodbye Lonely]_

 _[It's Knight! *sigh* Later]_

 _[Disconnecting in 3….2….1…. Disconnected!]_

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

After studying a little bit last night I went to sleep and the usual happened in the morning I walked to school with Chiwa then she got angry with me and she rushed ahead leaving me alone, I walked to the school with my headphones on and now I'm walking towards my class.

"There he is"

"It's that guy?"

"But isn't he an otaku?"

"I don't know people say he makes sacrifices in his house after midnight"

"What?! But wait, I heard other people say he goes around at midnight to steal panties"

"…" I continued to walk towards my classroom and while walking I could see everyone looking at me, because I walked inside the school I tone down my headphones volume so I could hear everyone perfectly, I then felt my eyebrows twitch, leave me alone! Aghh… just leave them alone Kazuki and everything would be fine.

Then I walked inside the classroom and instantly I felt everyone's, now the females included, gazes at me, just because of that seat, I hate you seat! I could have lived a nice peaceful life without you there, I don't want this unnecessary attention, I then went and sat down on my seat while stopping the music on my music player, then I put my music player and headphones inside my bag and I took the books from the first class, I continued to feel everyone's gaze at me, even the one in front of me turned around to look at me, don't you guys know the meaning of privacy?!

Then I looked to my side and I saw that Natsukawa was already here, damn it because of you! Ah! No good, don't let the dark side take you Kazuki, I must remain calm don't hate anyone, just put up with this for a while… for a damn semester!

(Time Skip)

I spent the rest of my week doing the same, going to school, dealing with people's gazes, Natsukawa, eating alone, going home alone, dinner with Chiwa, Playing with Princess and then sleep, special things that happened this week? Natsukawa's eraser fell and I picked up for her if not she will talk to me, guys I don't know and I don't plan to talk to told me "We leave Natsukawa in your hands!" while some of them cried, I just nodded normally and now it's Monday again and I'm going to buy some groceries for Chiwa's food.

"Wedner-kun" I was about to grab my music player and headphones when suddenly someone called me, I looked at the side and I saw hell.

"Natsukawa-san" I said while looking expressionless, I hope I'm looking like that if not then I'm glaring at her, "What is it?"

"Wedner-kun, would you like to walk home with me today?" Natsukawa asked with a smile on her face, I then heard the sound of a mirror shattering, my eyebrows twitched and I felt my mind go crazy.

"What?" I said in utter disbelief, it's that the only thing I could think of? Then I glanced around and I saw everyone looking at us, just what is she doing?

"I'm asking you to walk home with me, Wedner-kun" Natsukawa said again with a smile on her face, this isn't happening right? This is just a nightmare right?

"Go ask another person" I said then I grabbed my bag and I started to walk towards the door.

"W-Wait, Wedner-kun!" Natsukawa said then she grabbed my vest.

"Look, I already said to ask another person"

"No, it can't be another person but you because" Natsukawa said, then I caught on to what she was about to say, no don't say it, I don't want any more problems, "I like you" And Natsukawa said the one thing that made the whole classroom roar, "I can't stop thinking about you"

"Hahh~?!"

"I can't stop touching myself" Natsukawa said then she looked all embarrassed, the whole classroom started to go crazy right then.

"What?!"

"I can't stop touching myself" Natsukawa repeated again, I then felt a huge vein pop up in my forehead, she is definitely making this on purpose.

"Go tell your mirror that! Not me!" I said then I felt everyone was already gossiping, "Look, I don't even—"

"It seems I've made a bit of a scene" Natsukawa said while ignoring me, why is she doing this? "I can't stay here any longer, please take me away" Natsukawa said while trying to cling into my left arm but I kept pushing her head away from me, as if in hell I would allow you to keep making scenes like this! Then I started to run away towards the main entrance, "Ah! Wedner-kun wait!" I heard Natsukawa yell and she started to run after me.

"Go away!"

(Short Time Skip)

I hate Mondays, I really hate them as of now, right now I'm walking near a park while Natsukawa is clinging to my left arm, o-oh it seems her breasts are big… no time to think about that! While walking many people looked at us and some were even cursing me, I could feel everyone's gazes, I hate this sort of attention.

"Come here for a while" I said then I took Natsukawa's arm and I dragged her near a part of the park where no one could see us, I then stopped and let go of her arm.

"What is it? Why did you bring me here?" She said with a cute tone, she definitely is acting, herself right now and herself whenever she walks around school is different you expect me to easily believe her, "Ah! No, it's too soon! We've only just…"

"Drop the act Natsukawa, just what do you want with me? Why did you lie like that?" I said while looking at her seriously, then she pouted, ugh… seeing a fake behavior is so annoying.

"Act? Lie? How cruel!" Natsukawa said while trying to act all cutely, but since I don't fall for that, that easily I don't believe her, "It took all my courage to say that, and you're saying I was lying?"

"Yeah"

"You're saying that I actually hate you?" Natsukawa said while acting shocked, no hate something like you don't even care, "ME, sitting next to YOU? That's, like, totally lame!" Natsukawa said while wiggling like a typical school girl, no comment, "Idiot! Idiot! Retarded little virgin! Go ahead! Call it "solitude"! We both know you're just a chickenshit loner!" Natsukawa said all that while looking angry then she looked at me curiously, "Like that?"

"… I can't believe you did something as embarrassing as that" I said while looking at her in disbelief, this girl is a real actress she can impersonate about everyone… I wonder how she really acts?

"Well, if you have seen through me, I might as well come clean" Natsukawa said changing her tone from a cute one to a cold one, will this be the real Natsukawa? "You're right Wedner-kun, I was lying when I said I like you, I made an act like you said, and I knew you are different from all the other guys" Natsukawa said while turning around her back facing me, "Now, where should I start?" She said then I saw her stretching her arms, then I felt a strong gust of wind, gotta hand it to the weather it goes perfectly well with the scene right now, then I saw Natsukawa's skirt raise a bit and I saw a glimpse of it… but I saw nothing… meaning…

"You are not wearing panties?" I said while sweat dropping, a girl not wearing panties? I thought this just happened in eroges or animes but to happen in real life, I would feel happy but… since it's Natsukawa I don't feel all that happy.

"I am" Natsukawa said while blushing a little bit and smiling.

"No you are definitely not wearing" I said while looking at her face.

"Oh? Wanna prove it?" Natsukawa said with a teasing tone, then I looked away from her.

"No thank you, I'm sorry maybe I looked wrong and you WERE wearing them" I said while still looking at the side and then I heard a chuckle, and it was Natsukawa.

"Very good" Natsukawa said then I looked at her, "In any event Wedner-kun, in the two months that I have transferred to this school, I have received a total of fifty eight confessions" Natsukawa said while looking at me really serious, huh? Is it me or does she look annoyed?

"That's almost every day, what a pain" I said while imagining what happened if I was in that situation, whoa what a pain.

"To be honest, I'm growing tired of it, day in, day out being the center of attention for so many" Natsukawa said then I looked directly in her eyes, and she had the expression she was tired and annoyed, "Things I've done and haven't done have become rumors, there's nothing good about it"

"I know how you feel, but what about your friends?" I asked at Natsukawa then she looked pained for a second.

"I've lived overseas since I was seven, and I only returned to this city this past March" Natsukawa said while still looking serious, why did she return? I want to ask but it's too personal, "So I have no friends"

"Then what about one of the person that confesses to you?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"Date one?" Natsukawa said then she smiled, not a warm smile but a cold one, "Why do I have to reduce myself to the level of such rubbish?" Natsukawa asked bluntly, I knew it she looks down to other people, she thinks herself as the definition of perfect, "So I should worship love as a universal absolute, and whenever Christmas or Valentine's come around, dance about like a fool while exchanging presents? Is that what you're saying?" Natsukawa said all that while still smiling coldly, so my idea of her thinking herself as perfect is kinda wrong, she just thinks it's just a waste of time… just like me unfortunately.

"…"

"Is love really so wonderful?" Natsukawa said while once again looking serious, "You should understand perfectly, Wedner-kun, that love crap can take a hike" She said while looking really mad, I kinda think like that but not completely, yet I don't know why but I agree with her, "People who want to be in love can have their fun, but I don't want any part of it"

"… No wonder, you "confessed" to me" I said while face palming, "You want someone, who understands you, to fake date you, then the guys will leave you alone" I said while looking at her, but what about me? I will be made the center of attention now, I honestly don't want to be part of this crap.

"I can see why you are so smart!" Natsukawa said while smiling, "Thank goodness you catch on quick" I then felt she was making fun of me.

"Wait, but why me?" I said while looking at her, I just want a peaceful life, I don't want you to destroy that.

"Because you are the same as me" Natsukawa said then I looked at her curiously, "I could see it in your eyes, in your dead looking eyes, you hate love right?" She said while getting a bit closer to me, "I didn't just sit next to you for fun" Natsukawa said, wait so she asked to get seated next to me?! Just for that?!

"…That's pretty stupid"

"At first, I thought you were even gay" Natsukawa said while smiling, kuuuh I hate this girl.

"Definitely stupid" I said while looking at her, then she backed up and smiled to me.

"And so, Wedner Kazuki-kun, please pretend to be my boyfriend, my "fake" boyfriend" Natsukawa said then I sighed and said the only natural answer.

"No"

"All you have to do as my "boyfriend" is walk home with me every day" Natsukawa said while still smiling at me, that sounds easy enough but if even now that I just sit next to Natsukawa all the guys look at me with jealousy and look at me like I'm trash, then it will be even worse if I act like the "boyfriend".

"No, I don't want to be the center of attention, boys will probably look at me with jealousy, you will get off the hook of course but I will be in a worse situation than you, the girls will probably start rumors and will look at me really disgusted, or they'll probably will start a conversation with me asking where did I take you or what I'm planning to do on certain days, since I don't want to talk to anyone after I graduate I don't want any of this" I said all that while looking at Natsukawa but she didn't get angry or get shocked, she just stood there happy.

"I guess we really are alike" Natsuakawa said while smiling and looking a bit sad (?), me? Like her?

"How?" I asked curiously, how are we alike? You are popular, me I'm an antisocial guy.

"I worry a lot, just like you" Natsukawa said while still smiling, huh? "That's why" Then she started to get closer to me again, "Other than a disinterest in love, my "fake" needs one other characteristic" She said while smiling inches away from my face.

"Other characteristic? Like what? Eternal Loyalty?" I asked while looking at her straight in the eyes, then she smiled and I cursed myself.

"Yes, he needs to be someone who could never betray me" Natsukawa said while still inches away from my face, "The only person who meets both these requirements is you, Wedner-kun" She said then her smile turned to a cold one again, "That's why I'm not letting you get away, Wedner-kun"

"Oh yeah? What will you do?" I asked her without changing my expression, I think she is trying to scare me into fake dating her if so I need to call off her bluffs.

"Well, how about I start spreading rumors about you, about how much you treated me very roughly and that you did not care about me but my body" She said while smiling sadistically, kuh… this woman! BUT!

"Go ahead and do it, I don't really care what people think of me" I said trying to match her vision, then she stepped back a little.

"T-Then how about I tell everyone you tried to take me to an abandoned building so you could use me as a sacrifice for a strange ritual?" Natsukawa said while breaking a little, just a bit more!

"Then do it, I'll personally wear dark clothes which do you think look better on me? Bloody pentagrams on my hands or black gloves?" I said while taking a step closer to her, then she once again stepped back a little.

"T-Then I-I'll shout right here and right now! Police will come here for you, you know? You don't want to be in jail, right?" Natsukawa said while breaking a little bit more, d-damn that one almost got me, but she dug her own grave.

"Shout, please do so, some police men will come, ask you questions and have me arrested" I said while shrugging a little bit.

"Then-!"

"But!" I said interrupting her, "What if? Just what if, the policemen also take note of your so called beauty and start asking you personal questions?" I asked then Natsukawa stepped back once again, "Or what if the ones that heard you screaming were classmates from our school? Males tend to get their heroism to their heads, they'll think things like "Whoa, I saved Natsukawa-san she definitely fell for me" or "Because of this event maybe Natsukawa-san will start talking to me and then… uhehehe~" things like that" I said then I saw Natsukawa and she had her eyes hidden by her bangs and she was shaking a little bit, guess I went a bit overboard, "So you know now right? I don't plan on fake dating you, go ask someone else"

"…" Natsukawa didn't say anything she just looked at the ground and she was shaking a little bit, I guess that's my cue to go home, then I turned around and started walking away from the park.

"What is she thinking? Dating or Fake dating her will be too much of a pain" I said while scratching the back of my head, "I don't want my personal lifestyle to be ruined by her, that damn girl she is so… selfish…" I said then I stopped and I was really shocked.

No the one being selfish isn't her… but me.

I kept thinking about myself back there and I didn't think about her, about the things she is going through…

" _I know how you feel, but what about your friends?"_

" _I've lived overseas since I was seven, and I only returned to this city this past March"_

" _So I have no friends"_

No friends… multiple guys asking her out… nowhere to run… no one to rely to… no one to talk to… no one… She looked really sad… and lonely… She… reminds me of myself back then…

Back when the people I loved died… when I was selfish… just because of my own selfishness, but if I go back there and accept her as my "fake" girlfriend then my life will be like a turmoil, I won't be able to escape and she will keep pushing me to do stupid things for her… damn it! What do I want to do? What should I do?! I don't like her at all, but I can't leave her alone… damn it!

I then found myself walking back to the park, I'll just tell her "We can start as friend, if you want to then "fake" friends, you can rely on me", Yeah I'll probably say that to her… I can't date her… aghhh damn it! Make up your mind me!

"-sorry, but no" I then heard Natsukawa's voice and I started going towards the source of the voice and what I saw shock me a little.

"B-B-B-But he rejected you! You looked like you were crying!" A guy, a random guy with brown hair and an aura that said "I actually have an opportunity" was there getting a bit closer to Natsukawa, "A-A-And he didn't treat you well, so I want to—"

"I still have to say no, sorry" Natsukawa said with a fake smile, then she tried to walk away but…

"W-W-W-WAIT! N-N-N-N-Natsukawa-san, I-I-I actually like you, please let me kiss you" The guy then grabbed Natsukawa's right arm and put her against a nearby tree.

"S-Stop it! I-I don't want this" Natsukawa said while struggling away from the guy's grip, then I saw few classmates around watching the scene, damn it Help her! Come on! Someone! Then I saw absolutely no one moving… they were just standing there watching the scene, and then…

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I shouted unconsciously and I ran towards their position and I grabbed the guy's arm and I pushed him away from Natsukawa, and I got between him and Natsukawa.

"W-W-Who?! Oh! It's just you, back away you rejected her didn't you?!" The guys said getting a bit cocky, he thinks he has control of me, "YOU ACTUALLY DON'T THINK ABOUT HER, YOU BASTARD!"

"*sigh* I guess you are right" I said while scratching a side of my head.

"THEN-!"

"But, I do care now, you… molester guy!" I said then I pointed at him with a cool pose (self-proclaimed) and said, "You want to know why, don't you?! That's because now, I'm the boyfriend!" I said while pointing my finger at him.

"B-B-But you just rejected her!"

"What?! You don't know the meaning of tsundere?!" I said while massaging my forehead, "I was so damn embarrassed that I had to act all tough and when I was at night I would call her and naturally say "Y-You know the dating thing doesn't sound bad" and then I'll finish my call with her, but right now I'm head over heels for Nat… Masuzu! So sorry creepy molester guy!" I said while looking at him seriously.

"A-A-A-Ah… T-T-This isn't fair" Then the guy took off, and I felt a big weigh off my shoulders and then I felt someone clung to my right arm.

"Oooh~ Wedner-kun, I waited for you, my hero, you defended your girlfriend AND you declared your love for me in front of our classmates, oh… I feel so embarrassed" Natsukawa said while looking all happy, but I knew that that smile is just a fake… but I think it's 50% fake 50% real… since I saved from that creepy guy and declared… my… love for… her?

Then it hit me, "Ah!" I said then I turned around and some of the students were taking photos or videos, then I saw the direction the guy ran off, "W-W-Wait!" I said while trying to run away from Natsukawa's grip but to no avail, no… I said that just from out of nowhere… I didn't think what I said… oh no… just kill me…

"Let's get out of here, Wedner-kun" Natsukawa whispered to me, and she dragged me away from the park, what have I done?

(Small Time Skip)

Right now, I was wondering if time machines were already invented, if they do I would gladly buy one, I'm currently walking home… if that is where we are going… and Natsukawa was grabbing my left arm.

"So you need to call me Masuzu from now on" Natsukawa said then she laughed a little bit, "But judging from earlier I don't need to tell you that"

"…yes…" I said or well I think I said, my head is a mess right now… I unconsciously became Natsukawa's boyfriend, sorry Natsukawa's (fake) boyfriend.

"Don't act so deadly" Natsukawa said while grabbing a bit tightly my arm, damn it I can also feel her breasts pressing my right arm, ahhh my life… come back my life, "It's important to humans to know when to give up"

"Ahh… I give up" I said while my shoulders dropped, "I'll do it… I just have to put up with this fake relationship until what?"

"Until graduation day" Natsukawa said while smiling, then I felt someone just broke a huge mirror.

"THAT'S WAY TOO LONG" I shouted, graduation day?! That's way too long… that's in two years, two years of every male looking at me with jealousy?! Trying to talk to me, but their real motive is trying to know Natsukawa?! Ahh! What the hell did I get into?!

"Well, it's only natural, the guys will keep insisting like the guy from earlier" Natsukawa said then I looked at her and she was a bit serious, "Talking about the guy from earlier"

"Huh?"

"…" I then saw Natsukawa looking away from me, "… nothing, it's nothing important" She said trying to convince herself, what did she wanted to thank me? I guess we are a long way until she starts thanking me…

"Haaaah~ School is going to be so fun…" I said while face palming with my right arm, I don't even want to think about tomorrow anymore…

"I love you, Kazuki-kun" Natsukawa said then I saw her and she was smiling, I guess I will be a (fake) boyfriend these 3 years… I just hope nothing else comes my way anymore… I don't want to deal with more trouble…

"Yeah, and I love you too Misuzu" I said towards Natsukawa with a expressionless face, if someone heard us now they would instantly think we are saying our love for each other but they are mistaken… we are acting right now… the so called love doesn't exist in any of us, I don't feel anything for her nor her for me, so I guess we are putting up with each other?

"Fufu~ Then tomorrow let's also walk home together!" Natsukawa said while smiling at me, I think I'm forgetting something… but what is it? Maybe it's the groceries… nah… I still have meat for Chiwa… Chiwa? Chiwa!

"Yeah, just don't go overboard you know?" I requested Natsukawa, Chiwa… oh no… what will I tell her? Will she be okay with her? ….. Definitely not, and I don't know if Natsukawa want me to confide to Chiwa.

"I'll try~" Natsukawa said while sticking her tongue out, coming from you… that's not cute at all.

"Let's just exchange phone numbers and let me go home" I said then I took my phone out with only 3 numbers stored in it.

"Exchange numbers?" Natsukawa said while tilting her head to a side, then I looked at her amazed, oh yeah she doesn't have friends so maybe she doesn't have a cellphone, "What? Will you try to send me love-dovey messages at night?"

"No, it's just whenever you need to talk about something or want to plan something" I said while sighing, love-dovey messages? How are those?

"Well, I have a cellphone but I…" Natsukawa said then she got her cellphone out, and I took it away from her, "W-What will you do?!" She asked a bit bewildered, then I pressed some buttons and…

*BEEP*

"There, that should do it" I said then I gave the cellphone back to Natsukawa, "Just message me anything, if you want to insult me do so, if you want to make fun of me because of something then do so, don't just be lonely, if you want to call me then do so too, I'm free anyway so just contact me if you need to talk" I said while looking straight ahead, finally we are on a street I know.

"…okay" Natsukawa said then I looked at her and she was staring at her phone, no one to talk to huh? I guess I also have to thank those two, one of these days I will.

Then the rest of the walk was silent for the first time, I actually enjoyed that silence.

(Next Day)

(Scene Change)

 _Long Road to Kazuki's home_

"Ahh, today was the worst" I said while I felt my spirit leave me, when I arrived to school every single guy looked at me with jealousy, and when I turned to see them they ignored the fact, when I entered the classroom everyone was murmuring something while looking at me, then I saw some people from other classroom and year arriving at the classroom and looking at me, then Natsukawa arrived and she sat at her usual seat then she started to talk to me, I could feel every males dagger-like glares.

"You are weak, it's only the first day and you are still complaining" Natsukawa said while hugging my left arm, last night Chiwa didn't come for dinner, I left to play my online game and then I received a message it said…

 _Subject: To my (Fake) Boyfriend_

 _Text: I love you, Kazuki-kun! Please treat me well these 3 years_

And I answered her…

 _Subject: To my (Forced Fake) Girlfriend_

 _Text: Yeah, I love you too Masuzu, go easy on me and just don't go overboard ok?_

And with that started our messages, I couldn't even tell Princess the news… I was afraid I might break her heart, well this can't get worse….

"Then try changing places with me you cold hearted woman" I said while looking a bit annoyed at Natsukawa and then she laughed and flipped her hair back.

"So you are telling me to change my panties? I'm still wearing them you know" Natsukawa said while sticking her tongue out.

"I don't care about your panties, and you weren't wearing any!"

"Wanna check? They are black"

"I'm sorry, I was wrong please continue to wear them" I said while straightening myself, this girl has me under her control, just a few meters away and we are split yahoo!

"WH-What are you two doing?!" Asked someone, oh no that voice! We then turned around and I knew instantly that god didn't even pity me, he came full force at me, "L-Look at you, with your arms linked! Lewd! That's so lewd!"

And so… that started my biggest turmoil in my life, I couldn't even escape, I was at the center of it, the question now will I be able to survive? Goodbye… Peaceful life…

 **[A/N]**

… **And so that ended my first chapter of this new fic, why did I want to create a fic of this serie? I honestly don't know… I was writing a chapter of another of my fics, and when I was resting I saw this serie again and I unconsciously started writing a fic of the serie… so I will give it a try! Fans of the serie, tell me mistakes I did! Tell me everything even what is wrong with my character! And give me ideas please! I really appreciate the reviews… if this does get reviews…**

 **Also if someone asked me who my favorite girl of the serie is I can say proudly: Himeka Akishino, since chuunibyou girls are always a favorite in my list and adding her sweet personality she became my favorite, so I apologize because I also want to focus on certain parts with Himeka.**

 **MrAlan's Thoughts corner**

 **I really want to write certain serie with my OC, but I don't know… should I put the personalities I gave him in other fics? Should I use new ones? I'm not really good at making my OC a cold hearted guy so I'm sorry, I want to be able to write any personality.**

 **If someone asked me, what other serie do you want to do? Well, Boku wa Tomodachi is in my list of possible fics, but since I want to go OCxKobato I think that is impossible… *slumps on desk* also I want to do Daily life with Monster girls but I don't know how my OC should be… *lies on desk while looking at the ceiling* I also want to do To Love Ru replacing Rito with my OC, but I think my OC and Rito's personality are alike… *starts to cry* I also want to do Soul Eater NOT! But I don't want to do an OP! OC story I'm still not prepared!**

 **MrAlan's Thoughts (complaints) corner END!**

 **Please Review, leave a follow if you liked the fic and if you really liked the fic please leave a Favorite!**

 **MrAlan OUT!**


End file.
